The Secret Door
by mrs.ronweasleyy
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back to Hogwarts, but when they get there, surprises await them. Missing teachers, Erumpents, and a Secret Door. What do these three have to do with each other? Will the trio save their teachers before its too late? R&R plz!
1. The Missing Teachers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Missing Teachers

Hermione, Harry, and Ron stepped off of the Hogwarts Express.

"We're back at Hogwarts!" said Hermione.

"We noticed." mumbled Ron so only Harry could hear. Harry smirked.

"Come on, let's get on this carriage." said Hermione as she pulled herself onto the nearest carriage to them. Harry and Ron climbed in after her.

"I'm so excited!" said Hermione.

"I'm not. We have N.E.W.T.S. this year, remember?" said Ron.

"Of course, that's why I'm excited!" said Hermione. She looked out of the carriage and at Hogwarts.

"Hey—hey you guys, was that part of Hogwarts always there? I mean, we've been in practically every classroom in the place but I don't remember one that overlooked there."

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" said Ron.

"Because you're the one that daydreams while staring out the window in each class." said Hermione. Harry laughed.

"She's got a point you know!" he said.

"Ah, shut up Harry!" said Ron, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Come on you two! Let's go! We wouldn't want to be late for the Sorting Ceremony now would we?" said Hermione as she hopped off the carriage.

"As long as I have my dinner, I'm fine." said Ron as he climbed off.

"You and your stomach!" said Hermione rolling her eyes as Harry jumped off the carriage to join them.

"Let's go!" said Harry as he ran to join the crowd of students that were gathering into the castle. They all crowded into the Great Hall and took their seats at the house tables.

"Er, where are all of the teachers?" asked Ron, looking at the table where the teachers usually sat.

"Maybe they're running late!" said Harry.

"Don't be ridiculous, they've never been late before." said Hermione.

"Well people make mistakes Hermione! Not everyone is like you!" said Ron.

"I make mistakes also Ron!" said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape died, and they're doing a last minute funeral for him or getting a new potions teacher!" said Harry.

"Harry!" said Hermione.

"Just a thought..." said Harry, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are pathetic!" said Hermione.

"Hey look! There's Dumbledore. Maybe he can tell us what's going on." said Ron.

"He'd better." said Hermione biting her lip.

"Everyone sit down! Sit down! Good, good. As you can tell, the staff isn't here at the moment. They are unable to teach this year if they are not seated at this table." said Dumbledore calmly.

"What? How can that be? But we need Professor McGonagall! She's the Head of our house!" said Hermione.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but a problem has occurred. You will not have any classes until this problem is solved. Now, on with the Sorting Ceremony!"

The Sorting Ceremony began, but no one was happy about it knowing that their teachers were in some kind of problem.

"I just don't understand! What could have happened to them?" said Hermione.

"Hermione, calm down. At least we don't have Snape."

"RON! All of our teachers except Dumbledore are missing and your talking about how lucky we are not to be in Snape's class? This is ridiculous! What if you-know-who took them?" she said lowering her voice. "What if they're—what if they're dead?"

"Hermione, they're _not _dead! They're our teachers! Great wizards have been produced from being taught by them. They surely can take care of themselves!"

"I know, I know. I—what if something happened to Hagrid?" she blurted out.

"Hagrid will be fine. Don't worry." said Harry.

Everyone ate their dinner quietly and quickly and rushed to their Common Rooms.

"Harry, can I borrow you're invisibility cloak?" asked Hermione.

"Er, why?" said Harry.

"I need to go to the library. I have to see something!"

"Um, sure take it."

"It's in your trunk!"

"Go and get it! You've been in our dormitory before!" Hermione rolled her eyes and disappeared up the steps.

"Why does she need to go to the library? We only just got here!" said Harry.

"That's Hermione." said Ron, smirking.

Hermione came back down the steps, threw the cloak over her, and left the common room.

"Hey, Dean! Can I have a chocolate frog?" asked Ron.

"Get your own!" said Dean as he took a bite out of the struggling frog.

"Fine, and when I do, I won't share it with you!" said Ron.

"Here, you can have mine Ron!" said Lavender.

"Er, that's ok Lavender. I'm fine."

Lavender giggled and ran back to Parvati.

"They're ridiculous." mumbled Ron. Harry nodded.

The portrait hole opened again and Hermione took off the cloak.

"Thanks a lot Harry!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the girl dormitory.

"What was that?" said Ron. "She was only gone for about 2 seconds..."

"I don't know, but it looked like she had a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ in her hands." said Harry.

"Oh, not that book _again_!"

"Yup, it's that book again!" said Harry.


	2. The Secret Door

The Secret Door

The next morning, Harry and Ron were shaken awake by someone.

"5 more minutes mum!" mumbled Ron as he flipped over onto his stomach.

"Ron! RON! Get up! RON! Get UP!" said Hermione pushing him off the bed.

"OW!" yelped Ron as he hit the ground.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY! GET UP HARRY!" she yelled.

"Eh, what do you want?" grumbled Harry.

"Both of you get up right NOW!" They slowly got to their feet.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Come on, into the common room!" She grabbed their hands and practically dragged them onto the red couches.

"Ok, yesterday when I went into the library I got out _Hogwarts, a History_."

"I told you!" said Harry. Hermione glared at him.

"Anyways, last night I read what I was looking for in bed, and I _think _I know why are teachers are missing and where they are."

"Go on." said Ron, half asleep.

"Remember in the carriage I asked you about that part of Hogwarts? The one that I don't remember ever being in?"

"Yeah, so what?" said Harry.

"Well, that's where the teachers are!" said Hermione. "Hold on." She ran into the girls' dormitory and came back out with _Hogwarts, a History_.

"Look right here, read this—"

It said: 'While building Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff discovered a field of ferocious Erumpent's. They tried to move these beasts but they did not succeed. Instead, Rowena Ravenclaw had the idea to build around them, and they would eventually die off. But she was wrong. These Erumpents stayed in that part of Hogwarts, and the only way to get there is through the Secret Door. Many people have died trying to get rid of these Erumpents, so the Secret Door was locked for many, many years. Then it was found and opened again by a 16 year old girl, who also died. Now, every 6 years, the teachers at Hogwarts go through the Secret Door and they try to kill these Erumpents but none have succeeded to kill more than one.'

"You see?" said Hermione closing the book. "That's where all the teachers are."

"Wait, what if they—you know—die as well?" said Ron.

"I don't know. But no one who has gone through the Secret Door has made it out alive. Something tells me that our teachers aren't going to make it either."


	3. Snape's Back

Chapter 3

Harry and Ron's jaws' dropped.

"But— but if they don't get out—we—what will happen?" said Ron.

"I don't know. But these teachers haven't gone in before. It said that they only one person's made it out alive."

Ron gulped.

"But why did all of them go? I mean Professor McGonagall is kind of—you know—_old _and Flitwick's a bit small, and Binns, what could he possibly do?" said Harry.

"I don't know! I know as much as you do, so don't ask me the questions. But we have to find a way to stop the Erumpents."

"I'll look in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_." said Ron.

"No that's no good! Surely at least one of the Professors's had the mind to look in that book, or one of the people who have gone in there before. We have to look in the restricted section in the library."

"I'm not going this time!" said Harry. "Last time Filch almost caught me."

"Ok, ok. Ron, do you want to go? Because I can go if you don't want. I don't mind."

"I'd prefer not to. I get in lots of trouble. They'll probably let you off the hook with your straight A's."

"Alright. I'll go tonight after dinner. I need you guys to back me up."

"Sure thing." said Harry.

"I just hope I can find something. Maybe they've already looked in the restricted section! What will happen if they did? And what if they didn't find anything?"

"Hermione calm down. Look in some books that look like they haven't been touched for ages. They probably wouldn't have looked in those."

"But what if one of the other people that went there did? That 16 year old girl? Maybe they found them and did what they said but it didn't help! What if I find something and we go there and it doesn't work?"

"Hermione! We'll get out! We'll be fine! Nothing will happen!" said Ron.

"That's probably what that girl's friends said also!" said Hermione, tears coming into her eyes.

"And she went in and—and got herself killed!" She sobbed into Ron's arms.

"You know, we don't have to go." said Harry.

"Yes we do!" said Hermione wiping away her tears. "We have to save our teachers! I'm going down to breakfast." She grabbed her bag and went out of the portrait hole.

Ron looked at Harry nervously for a second.

"I'm going up to change mate." he said.

"Alright." said Harry. He gazed into the burning fire. 'What if Hermione is right?' he thought 'What if we don't find anything? What will happen to our teachers?' He picked up _Hogwarts, a History _and flipped to the bookmarked page. He read it once more. 'I hope she's wrong, or there are going to be some big changes around here...'

At breakfast, Hermione ate very quickly and ran back up to the dormitories.

"What do we do for classes?" asked Seamus. "I mean, all our teachers are gone! Where are they?"

"I think we have substitutes." said Parvati.

"What if all classes are canceled until they return?" said Lavender.

"What about our N.E.W.T.S.?" asked Neville.

"Stop asking each other these ridiculous questions and go ask Dumbledore!" said Dean. "Apparently he's the only one around here who knows what's going on."

"Yeah, if you don't count us." mumbled Harry. Ron nodded and finished his toast.

"Um—I think I'm going to go see how Hermione is. She's pretty stressed out." said Ron.

"Why? I mean, they're just teachers. It's not like it's her uncle in there..."

"I know, but someone's in there that she cares about, more than just a teacher. And I want to find out who that is."

"Well start eliminating then. It's not Snape, not—not—well the only person we can eliminate for sure is Snape. The rest we have to ask her."

"Let's go."

They ran to the common room to find Hermione sitting by the fire reading the Secret Door page again.

"Er, Hermione?"

"Ah, oh, you scared me. I'm just reading it over. Just checking for anything that might help."

"Right, uh, Hermione—"

"Yes?"

"Is there—uh—something that—uh you're not—um—telling us?" said Ron.

"Well, nothing off the top of my head no. Why?"

"Because you seem really, really worried that if something happens to one of the teachers we're doomed."

"Well, there sort of is—something I need to tell you more than I want to tell you."

"Go on."

"Well, you see Professor—"

"Hey, who turned off the fire? It's freezing in here!" The rest of the Gryffindor students had come in the common room.

"Hermione what?" said Harry.

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey, who's up for Hogsmeade? It's better than here!" said Dean.

"I'll come." said Hermione.

"Me too!" said Seamus.

"Us also." said Parvati and Lavender.

"I guess Harry and I are coming too." said Ron.

"Neville? Are you coming?" asked Seamus.

"I guess so."

"Great that's all of us. Let's go." said Dean.

Everyone dressed in warm clothes and they went off to Hogsmeade.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any Slytherins." said Lavender, and that's exactly what happened.

When they were passing by Honeydukes, Malfoy and his 'body guards' came out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he snickered. "The lions have come out to play."

"At least we're not snakes like you!" said Hermione taking one step closer.

"The mudblood has got guts, I'll give you that." said Malfoy.

"I would punch you, but I've already done it before." said Hermione.

"Only because I let you!" lied Malfoy.

"Is that why you were shivering and whimpering?" said Hermione.

"It's called acting, stupid mudblood!"

"Stop calling her that!" said Ron as he stepped up next to Hermione.

"Are you defending your girlfriend, Weaselby?"

"She's not my girlfriend, but yes, I am defending her!" yelled Ron. "You'd never have enough guts to defend anyone but yourself."

Malfoy glared at him.

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle."

"See, you're just afraid because you're outnumbered!" said Hermione, stepping even closer to him.

"Why would I be afraid of a mudblood, a weasel, a scarface and their little friends?"

"Because you've always been scared of us! Especially Harry! You were jealous from the first day you saw him. That's why you always picked on him and us! Because you're a jealous little SNAKE!" she yelled and jumped on top of him wrestling him on the ground.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry, as he tried to push Malfoy away from Hermione.

"Rictusempra!" yelled Hermione and Malfoy rolled around the floor laughing like crazy; all the Gryffindor's laughing at him.

"Tar-tarantallegra!" he managed to yell between his laughs.

Hermione started dancing uncontrollably and Crabbe and Goyle started snickering.

"Furnunculous!" yelled Hermione and boils started popping out on Malfoy's body.

"Ah! What is this! Granger!" It was Professor Snape. Hermione's eyes opened in shock and she looked like she wanted to hug him for a second.

"Pro-professor Snape! You're—you're back?"

Harry and Ron's jaws' dropped.

"You're the first one that made it our alive!" blurted out Ron.

"Ron! No!"

Snape glared at the three of them.

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, please escort young Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Potter, Weasley, help Granger into my office." he said.

"Ron, now he knows we know about the Secret Door! We're busted!"


End file.
